lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalyptic Shadow
Apocalyptic Shadow is a Cave Story mod that takes place in the Lunar Shadow universe. Pre-Release Info This game is partially inspired by Apocalyptic Wind Tower, a forum RPG game created by Pteriforever (aka AuroraDash) who also created Solar Shadow and Solar Shadow 2. Sonia Routen, a character from that RPG will be appearing in Floor 19 as an NPC. This was later changed so that her only appearance now takes place on Floor 13. The game has a time system, akin to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. At the start, players can have free rests but at some point, resting will advance time by one day. Resting on 17/12 however causes a Bad Ending. Floor 13 and Floor 17 are maze areas. Floors 5, 11, 15, 16, 19, 20, 22, 24, 25, 26, and 28 considered Boss Floors. The main protagonist's gender can be decided by the player, with each gender having 3 default names: Frio (Male), Kyaro (Female), Victori (gender neutral). Several characters from Lunar Shadow will be returning, though it's currently unconfirmed in Serenity Horton will be the main character this time around. Kim Tyranto may appear in the mod as it's final boss. This may change during the final release. The mod is being developed Kim and two of her friends, with the mod itself halfway finished (19/30). This mod will be Kim Tyranto's final Cave Story mod. It's unknown if she intends to move onto other gaming mods, create her own games or retire altogether. A character called Kim Ethnarch will be appearing, and her allies Alyth Remiel and Kate Peregrine will also make their debuts in this game. It's unknown if she's connected to the final boss or not. Much like Aidan Flamberge, she's also rather foul mouthed. Another boss Kresnik was confirmed. It has 4 phases, each faster than the last. Plot The Champion of Serenth has 8 days to stop the apocalypse of Serenth. Areas Apocalyptic Shadow Tower (has 30 rooms, some of which may be based off other Apocalyptic Towers) Apocalyptic Moon Tower (Newerth) Apocalyptic Noir Tower (Dyznoir) Apocalyptic Allure Tower (Kousia) Apocalyptic Clown Tower (Igrijys) Apocalyptic Enslavement Tower (Nederl) Apocalyptic Fiend Tower(Yth) Apocalyptic Gemini Tower (Weltar) Apocalyptic Leporid Tower (Atashi-Sekai) Apocalyptic Sky Towee(Acropolis) Apocalyptic Sandstorm Tower (Uto) Apocalyptic Puzzle Tower Apocalyptic Duck Tower Aizen Ruins Eminent Arena (it's unknown if it's supposed to be a final dungeon or boss arena) Oblivion Zone (requires a quiz to gain entry. Get it wrong and you're locked out of Red Hell) Red Hell is confirmed to be the game's true final area. It's unknown if it'll be a reskin of Cave Story's Bloodstained Sanctuary or an all original location. Weapons and Items Magic Ring (nulls fall damage and allows you to breath underwater) Flame Pulse -> Flamera Pulse Flame Bubble Flame Pulse Life Syringe Psiblade Starflower Characters Champion of Serenth Kim Ethnarch (ally, later final boss) Sonia Routen Serenity Horton Shinica Horton Ilina Horton Kate Peregrine Alya-Kalina Bosses Fantome (a recurring boss) Cycreep (Boss of Floor 15, uses Omega's A.I) Igor (Floor 16) Kresnik (Floor 19 boss, uses Ironhead's A.I) Alya-Kalina (Floor 24 boss) Kim Ethnatch (final boss) Scarlet Kim Ethnarch (true final boss) Qwertyuiop (true final boss) Image Gallery ApocLuSha_PreDev1.png ApocLuSha_PreDev2.png ApocLuSha_PreDev3.png ApocalypticShadow (13.12.19) 1.png ApocalypticShadow (13.12.19) 2.png ApocalypticShadow (13.12.19) 3.png ApocalypticShadow (13.12.19) 4.png ApocalypticShadow TFB.png BloomInfo.png Trivia * It's possible that Apocalyptic Shadow is the canonical sequel to Lunar Shadow, with the other mods Kim planned being rendered non-canonical. * Kim claims that Apocalyptic Shadow Tower was never the mod's name and that it's actually Apocalyptic Shadow. When someone pointed out that A.S.T was the name she announced, she then confirmed that it was a miscommunication on her part. * One of the items in Ririn's fetch quest is a starflower, which was also the basis of a sidequest in Hope of Shane: Frost. * A Lunar Shadow user, Bloom Seymour revealed more information on the mod. She obtained this info off a memory stick containing an earlier version of Apocalyptic Shadow. * It's also confirmed that Kim Ethnarch was Kim Tyranto herself, back when she was in a bad space. * Due to life issues, the game's original Best Ending would have had the main characters die. Category:Works Category:Canon Works